


come home to me

by Moonprincess92



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Battle Couple, F/M, thinking the other is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonprincess92/pseuds/Moonprincess92
Summary: It must have been quick. That’s what they’ll tell him, he figures. In the future, they’ll think it’s a comfort or something, but they’ll all be kriffing deluded and Cassian will punch whoever who says it, rank and consequences be damned.(or: the ever classic 'thinking the other is dead' trope)





	come home to me

**Author's Note:**

> For @doritochrisevans on tumblr

_It must have been quick_. 

That’s what they’ll tell him, he figures. In the future, they’ll think it’s a comfort or something, but they’ll all be kriffing deluded and Cassian will punch whoever who says it, rank and consequences be damned. He throws himself up against the concrete wall, knuckles white around his blaster as he gasps for breath, waits for his team to follow ( _half the team_ ). Karking hell, his ears are still ringing–

“Captain Andor!” One of his soldiers trips into the alley after him. Dust is still settling out in the street. People are still screaming. Terrified civilians run for cover that doesn’t exist as slowly, the remaining soldiers stagger on home into the alley. Cassian can feel something tearing at him, clawing at his chest, but he can’t focus on it, can’t register it until they reach their transport.  _This is still a mission, you are still a commanding officer, keep it the HELL together._

“Lieutenant,” Cassian claps his hand onto the other man’s shoulder. “Injuries?”

“Just – just Byers and Mostly, Captain!” His lieutenant gestures vaguely somewhere behind him. “From what I saw – I don’t know, it was a goddamn mess out there – I would have stopped to help, but they were still bombing–”

“They knew the consequences when they first signed up for this rebellion,” Cassian can hear his voice growling, but it doesn’t sound like him at all (since when had he become that person again, retreated back to the man he had been before he met her, the man who followed protocol, who apparently left people behind…)

BOOM.

Their alley shakes as another bomb is dropped. They are going to all die out here ( _and join her_ , a voice hisses) unless they kriffing move.

“The plan still stands!” Cassian barks, hefting his blaster. “Alpha takes north route, beta east. Clearly things haven’t gone according to plan, so our main directive is to just get out of this place in one piece – UNDERSTOOD?”

“But – Sir –” his lieutenant is pale-faced. His hands shake as he hesitantly reaches out. “Sergeant Erso–?”

“–is probably dead, and you will be too if your ass doesn’t move!” Cassian practically snarls. He grabs the lieutenant’s arm and shoves him. “MOVE OUT!”

_Sergeant Erso is probably dead_

_probably dead_

_dead_

_DEAD_

The words try to strangle him, but he can’t stop running, he can’t slow down even for a second. The intel that was stored in K-2SO’s hard drives was probably burnt to a crisp along with the droid somewhere as well anyway, so the entire mission was fucked enough as it was. All that matters is getting out as many of his team as possible. The attack continues to rage on the once peaceful city, Cassian counting steps to keep himself sane. They’re almost to the transport, currently hidden away in an abandoned warehouse, unless of course they bombed that too –

But no. It’s there and they pound up the loading ramp with an air of defeat. Despite the urgency and the adrenaline burning through him, Cassian finds himself lingering regardless. He’s tried her commlink too many times that he’s lost count, and it’s still nothing but static. His heart pounds and he wonders vaguely whether the weary organ is even going to survive this ( _it’s been through a lot, after all_ –)

“Captain?” his lieutenant calls from the loading ramp. “If we want to avoid Imperial persuit, we need to leave before they lock down all the airspace–”

“I know,” Cassian says through clenched teeth.

He hears his lieutenant approaching. He barely refrains from snapping at him to get back on the ship.

“Hey,” he says once he’s come to a stop by his side. “if anyone could have survived that, it’s her.”

Cassian takes a rattling breath, pressing his fingers hard into his eyes. It feels like he’s been free-falling the last half an hour and now finally, he’s hit the bottom.

 _Boom_.

“Get back to the ship,” he tries not to choke.

But his lieutenant doesn’t move.

“ _I said_ –”

But his lieutenant suddenly slams his shoulder, forcing Cassian to look up. He sees the other man’s eyes wide and disbelieving, staring at something out beyond the warehouse in the street. “SIR–” he cries, and Cassian turns.

It’s hard to mistake the clanking Imperial droid as he runs. K-2 doesn’t exactly do subtle, but here it doesn’t matter since the attack appears to thankfully be focused more on the city centre. His feet slam into the dirt, there’s a blaster clutched in his hands, and a small human in his arms.

“KAY!” Cassian screams.

They sprint for the transport, K-2 hauling the apparently semi-conscious Jyn not far behind them. Cassian slams the button to begin the take-off procedures, and K-2 thunders up the ramp just as it’s closing. Blood is throbbing in his brain as Cassian tries to remember what he’s supposed to do.

“Kay, get us out of here!” he yells.

“Acknowledged – do you wish to be informed of Sergeant Erso’s vitals?”

“I’ll handle it–”

The droid seems perfectly content to dump Jyn unceremoniously into his arms.

Cassian literally doesn’t care who sees at this point. The entire team knows and even if they didn’t, it wouldn’t have stopped him from hastily staggering to the ground, a palm cupping her head and the rest of her body splayed out over his lap. Blood pours down her face and she seems barely with it, but she’s alive,  _she’s alive_.

“Jyn,” his voice scratches. “Jyn, can you hear me?”

“Nnnnnhhhg,” she groans.

“Jyn, it’s me – I need you to stay awake,” he pinches her arms, anything to keep her connected to the conscious world. “I know it hurts, but I’ve got you – stay with me–”

“C-cass’n,” she slurs then, eyes half open. “Cass’n, ‘splosion.”

“I know,” he strokes her bloody hair back, puts pressure against the wound at her hairline until one of their men can get him the medkit. “ _God_ , I know, I thought you were dead–”

“N’dead?”

It comes out like a question and he nods, though he’s not sure she can actually focus her eyes on him yet. “No, you’re not. Kay was carrying you. He must have pulled you out after you got injured.”

“Ughhh,” One of Jyn’s arms waves vaguely. “shouldajus lefme ta die.”

“ _I love you_ ,” Cassian counters fiercely. “don’t you ever scare me like that again.”

She blinks blearily up at him, that hand waving again. He catches it with his fingers like an animal that won’t ever let go.

“’kay,” she agrees.

The ship rumbles. They’re getting out of there.

**Author's Note:**

> BURY ME WITH THIS TROPE THAT IS ALL GOODNIGHT   
> (I hope you liked it, let me know if you did, love you!!!)   
> xoxo


End file.
